The 30th Day of Febuary
by lynchxdipippa
Summary: "How did everyone know but me huh? How did everyone know he was leaving but me?" I said my voice clipped and shattered. She blinked at the tone of my voice. "He didn't want to hurt you." She said quietly. She's gotta ask him why. Why he thought it was a good idea to leave a note than to tell her to her face. One-shot AU Rating: M for language (just a smidge)


**So, I wrote half of this while I was sick and the other half tonight. And I'm pretty sure I killed LauraRauraRoss a few time while she proofread this, so... I hope you like it! And InfinityR5 made the beautiful cover photo. ;)**

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, yeah.**

* * *

_"I will stop loving you, when an apple fruit grows on a mango tree, on the 30th day of Febuary." _

_-Anonymus_

* * *

Why won't they stop?

The tears rolling down my face like bowling balls. The flower of hurt in my chest.

Just from the tiny piece of paper in my hands.

"Ally-" I heard, causing me to spin around.

I shook my head at my curly haired best friend. I could hardly see her, the salt water tendrils blurring my vision.

"How did everyone know but me huh? How did everyone know he was leaving but me?" I said my voice clipped and shattered.

She blinked at the tone of my voice. "He didn't want to hurt you." She said quietly.

The paper crumpled in my hands without my knowledge. My feet started walking towards the door of the colorful practice room.

I laughed bitterly. "And he thought, that a note was better than telling me?" I opened the door running down the stairs.

"Ally!" I heard behind me. I ignored the sound of the concerned voice, only paying attention to the blood pounding in my ears.

I ran. Towards the place I knew he'd be.

I didn't care if it would be easier to take a cab or use the car I had sitting in the lot. I ran because it was harder for me to see the blond's laughing face in front of my eyes if I payed attention to the pounding of my feet on the gray colored pavement.

I got to the huge bustling building faster than I thought. People passed me with suitcases and phones to their ears. The calling of taxis and people hugging their loved ones.

I ignored the ignorant bliss of it all running towards the boarding gates.

I looked at the boarding schedule, speeding towards the gate for L.A.

I halted myself when I saw him. The back of his messy blond hair. His red head friend saw me first, pausing his speech when he saw me.

The blond turned around when he saw the look on Dez's face, and froze when he saw me angirly walk towards him.

"A-"  
"You bastard!" I said stopping in front of him.

His eyes widened at the curse that came out of my mouth. But he had only heard the beginning of it.

"You think you can leave a fucking note, instead of pressing the words out of your mouth? What the hell is wrong with you? What is going on in that head of yours?" I said angrily, pounding on his chest.

He opened his mouth like a fish, not a sound coming out.

"I want you to tell me why in the world you thought it was okay to leave a note," I said holding up the crumpled piece of paper throwing it at his chest.

"Saying that you were moving to L.A and you didn't tell me when you found out a month ago?" I said.

He looked down. "There's a reason for that." He said quietly. I stepped back and crossed my arms.

"Really? Can I hear this reason?" I said. "And, if you say it's because you didn't want to hurt me, I will slap you so hard you won't be blond anymore. Because that is complete bull shit."

I spat at him. He looked up at me, fire evident in his eyes.

"What else do you want me to say Ally?" He said dropping his fiddling fingers.

"Is it wrong, that I didn't tell you because I didn't want to see the hurt blossom on your face?" He said a tear dropping down his cheek.

I stayed quiet. So he kept going.

"That I didn't tell you, just so you could act like I was already gone for a month?" He said running his fingers through his hair.

I couldn't think of an answer to his question with a bunch of thoughts running through my head. So a question I didn't know I made left my lips.

"Did you mean it?" I whispered looking down at the tiled floor.

"Mean what?" He said as I heard him step closer to me.

I exhaled slowly before sucking in a huge breath looking up. He stared at me, tears making a trail under his eyes.

"That you loved me more than you loved music." I whispered.

"That you would love me till the day after forever." I said as he stood right in front of me.

His hand touched my cheek, his fingers getting lost in my hair.

"Why wouldn't I mean it?" He breathed.

"Because, you said, we weren't going to be together that we should see-" He laughed.

"Just because I said that, it doesn't mean that I ever stopped loving you Ally Dawson." He said pulling my chin up so my eyes met his.

I shook my head. "No, no." I said stepping back pointing at him my voice wavering.

"I'm still mad at you." I said tears still dropping from my eyes.

I turned away from him, bringing my hands up wiping under my eyes.

"Dammit." I said still wiping furiously at my cheeks. He grabbed my hand spinning me around staring at me with those brown bottomless pits they call eyes.

I closed my eyes. "Why won't you look at me?" He said desperately.

"Because then you'll see that flower of hurt on my face." I said my voice snapping like a twig.

"Please look at me Ally, I have to see your eyes before I leave." He said breathlessly.

I winced before turning my head to him, fluttering open my eyes.

I know what he would see. He would see them rimmed in red and puffy. Water staining my cheeks. But he knew me well enough to see through all of that.

I knew he could see the hurt radiating there. The anger making a home in my pupils.

But, I knew he could see the sadness consuming every inch of my face.

I shook at the touch of his fingers running down my cheek, his fingers attaching themselves in the tangles of my hair.

"You know the other reason I didn't tell you?" He said looking at me intently.

"What?" I breathed. He licked his lips.

"I would've kissed you." He said making me choke on a sob. "I would have kissed you so hard, you would have thought oxygen was overrated." He said pulling my head up to look at him.

"What's stopping you?" I breathed. He looked at my lips before pulling me against him in front of the whole airport.

He didn't kiss me as soft as he did the first time, nor did he grace the second times world.

He made a whole new world for this kiss. He was right, oxygen was completely overrated in that instant.

My lips fit perfectly with his as the world fell away piece by piece around us.

His lips were a drug I refused to get off of, his tounge swirled mine in a dance that was made in heaven.

His tounge grazed the seam of my lips prying them open, so he had an all access pass.

"Flight 23 to Los Angeles is now boarding." The intercom said, breaking through the bubble surrounding only us.

Our lips left each others with a smack. I smiled. "That's your cue." I said dropping his hand.

"I'm not going to-"  
"Don't you dare say you're not going." I said still trying to catch my breath.

"You are going to get on that plane, and think of me every single minute. Do you hear me?" I said rolling the music note charm from my bracelet in his hand.

He looked down at it before looking up at me. He peeled off his whistle and put it around my neck.

He clipped the charm to the other necklace around his neck. He picked up his bag and ran to catch up with Dez, stopping at the entrance.

"Hey!" He yelled back. I spun around. "Don't worry, you'll see me in two days." He said.

I quirked my eyebrow. "How's that gonna work?" I said.

He shrugged.

"A prince can't stay away from his princess to long."

* * *

**So, review?**

**Stay lovely;)**


End file.
